No One Can Know
by Shadows4383
Summary: a girl has to hide from everyone because they cant know what she is. sorry im bad at summary's
1. Chapter 1

No One Can Know

No One Can Know

Chapter one

It was my birthday today. I'm now fifteen. It's nothing exciting. I'll never get my permit – legally. I won't be able to drive to school or the mall or wherever. I just can't. I'm not normal. Yeah I have my quirks – I accepted those a long time ago (they're what make me who I am) – but I'm completely different from your average teen.

I'm home schooled. I get whatever I want – except normality. Sure, I have a dog, a laptop, an iPod – heck, I even got my own indoor shootin' range in our basement. I can even explore most of the Smokey Mountains practically whenever I want! Then why in whole wide world am I so dadgum depressed?

I live way up in the mountains surrounded by nothing but trees. The only human contact I've had in ten years is my mom and dad. Other than them, my only friends are my red bone coon hound, Red, and God. Nobody even hikes within a ten mile radius of my house.

We moved up here when I was five years old more than twelve hours away from my mom's dream house in Jacksonville, Florida because of something I had done. Mom and Dad can't have any more kids 'cause nobody can know about my existence. That was my fault. We had to tell everyone who knew me, I was dead. My fault. They even had to have fake funeral and spend thousands of dollars just to cover up my mistake. My parents have to drive three hours away to do anything. My fault. We had to build a secret hiding room and get me fake ids. My fault. Do you _see _where I'm going with this? I ruined my parents' lives just by living!

Today is August eleventh, 2009. My parents got me a _North Face_ jacket the exact blue of my eyes. We had taco pie and German chocolate cake. It was nice but nothing really extraordinary. I've learned to settle for what they can give me.

Feeling strangely emotionless, I shoved my feet into the black _Rocket Dogs _they had gotten me last year, grabbed my rifle and some ammo, and wandered outside. Red, wagging his tail, trotted over to join me. I scratched his head and took a deep breath of fresh mountain air.

I headed down the path that lead up to my secret fort where I went to simply think. I called it my fortress of solitude like Superman. A quiet breeze sent shivers down my spine – it may have been the middle of August but it was still pretty chilly up here in the Smokeys.

I finally made it to the small cave I had discovered a couple years ago. It was peaceful. I sighed as I laid my gun down on the mossy earth. I plopped down on the cave floor next to my dog. I sat in thought for a few minutes. I had no clue as to what I was thinkin' about but I was sure as heck thinkin' real hard about it.

I shook myself outta my trance-like state. Suddenly I began to feel restless. I felt like I had to be moving and going somewhere but I didn't know where I should go. I glanced at Red. He was sound asleep. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and stretched. I swear that dog could sleep anywhere.

Somehow I ended up walking farther up the mountain, letting my feet take me wherever they felt the need to go. It was actually kinda relaxing to not have to know where I was going or why I was going there.

I ended up walking around for a while (an hour and a half according to my watch). I figured I should go wake up Red – I had no doubt he was still asleep exactly where I'd left 'im -- and go on home before Mom started to panic.

I heard something trampling around in the underbrush -- which grew surprisingly thick where I was at that moment. I stopped and looked around. It sounded too loud to be a deer or a fox or a bob cat. It wasn't heavy enough, by any means, to be a bear. _Maybe it's a wolf or mountain lion. _I thought as I continued on my way. I wasn't particularly concerned seeing as most of the animals that hung around these parts had accepted my presence here.

As I walked, I noticed that the rustling seemed to be following me. _Strange. . . ._ I tried not to let it bother me but something in the back of my mind was screaming run. I glanced behind me and saw a creature. Not a furry creature, like I expected, but a _human_ creature. A human _dude_ creature that was definitely not my dad. Panic shot through my body. I sprinted down the mountain.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins pushing me on even faster as I heard the mystery guy crashing through the woods behind me. I barely touched the ground as I flew skillfully through the trees and over the boulders. I carefully threw a glance over my shoulder. I couldn't see him. I could hardly hear him.

I ran on for about forty-five minutes more, reluctantly resting for about a minute ever-so-often, before finally reaching the cave. I ducked into it abruptly and sat, gasping for air. Red woke up, startled. Sensing my fear, he bared his teeth and growled, hackles raised. He stared ferociously into the trees, looking for the danger.

Realizing he could give us away, I pulled him down by the scruff of his neck. Shocked by the sudden movement, he went abruptly silent. So there we sat, silent and waiting. I was gasping for breath and still wide-eyed as the image of my pursuer found its way back into my mind.

Red's ears perked up. He swung his head to the right. That's when I heard it. The footsteps. The panting. The voice.

I yelled and yelled for the strange girl but she didn't answer. I continued running, searching for her. I don't know why.

I had seen her 'bout an hour ago through the trees. She was just _walking_. She seemed to know where she was going, definitely the opposite of me. As much as I hated to admit it, I had no idea where I was.

I had been dragged up here by my dad and his new wife – _Stephanie_. They had said it would be a great way for us to "bond". Yeah right. I belonged in the city. In Nashville. Not in some mountain. I hated this. Although, I did prefer it to hangin' out with Dad and Stephanie and them actin' like somethin' straight out of a mushy love story. Gross. It made me sick. Stephanie had said that we'd be "exploring the unknown". Apparently it was known.

I stopped to catch my breath. _How the heck did she disappear so fast?_ I thought to myself, straightening up.

I remembered seeing her through the trees. Something about her seemed just not normal. She looked normal. Well, except for the waist length pony tail and bangs – none of the girls I knew had bangs or hair past their shoulders. And her speed! I'd never seen a girl – or a guy come to think of it – run so fast and silently.

I looked around and listened as hard as I could. If she knew where she was going maybe she could help me find my dad and step-mom.

Just then, I noticed a huge rock formation. _Hey, maybe she's hidin' behind that, _I thought doubtfully. I walked towards it, feeling like I was being _pulled _toward it. I approached it as calmly as I could and called out again.

"Hello? Hey girl, I know you're out here." I hoped if she was out here, she'd fall for my bluff. "Just come talk to me. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I was now right behind the boulder. I just stood there with my hands resting on the cool rocky surface. I held my breath and listened. _There! _I'd heard it. I heard breathing. But it didn't quite sound human. It sounded heavy – like an . . . . animal? Panic played on the edge of my mind. My heart started pounding. _What if it's a wolf? _

I decided to – very quietly and cautiously – walk around to the other side.

I heard his footsteps. He was tryin' to be calm. He could he Red's breathing. I quietly grabbed my gun and ammo and scooted farther back into the cave. Red followed me. Now, mostly hidden by the shadow of the cave, I closed my eyes and hoped it was all just another bad dream. I opened my eyes. _Crap, _I thought angrily – and worriedly. It was all real.

There it was. What I hoped I'd never see – well, this way I mean. His foot. Then the other. Then he crouched down and I saw all of him. I quickly loaded my rifle and aimed. Red stood beside me and growled ferociously. Fear shone in his eyes. I'd never really seen that emotion in someone other than my parents before. I lowered my gun and rested my hand on Red's back to calm him.

The guy relaxed a little. We just stared at each other for a few moments then reality crashed down around me. I grabbed my rifle and hurried outta the cave before he had a chance to think. I ran as fast as I could with Red right by my side.

I ran and ran all the way to the house and didn't stop running until I was safely in my room with Red next to me, sitting against the locked door.

We collapsed on top of each other, breathing as hard as we'd ever breathed before. "It sure is – a good thing – Mom and Dad – aren't home," I gasped to my dog through rugged breaths.

He let out a gasping bark in reply. I would have laughed if I'd had enough oxygen.

_Phew, it's just her._

Well, that opinion flew out my ear as soon as her dog started growling, demonically almost, and she had a .22 rifle trained on me.

Much to my relief – and embarrassment – she saw how scared I was and lowered her gun. She put her hand on her dog and it stopped growling as loudly.

We just sat and stared at each other for a few long moments and then, she was gone. I mean, I guess I realized she was moving but, it was so fast and I was so tired. . . . I just didn't have to react. I would have stopped her if I could. . . . .

"Oh no," I grumbled. I flopped down hopelessly on the ground. Now I had absolutely no way to get back to my dad and Stephanie.

For the first time in a while, I prayed. "Help my Lord. What am I going to do?"

Out of nowhere the dog appears again and started attacking me! Caught by surprise, I hollered. He had chased me onto some nearby boulders but not before he bit my arm and clawed my leg. He was tryin' to jump up on the rocks with me when a gun was fired.

Startled, I hollered again. So did the dog. First I inspected myself then looked down at the dog. Neither one of us had been shot.

Someone whistled and the dog turned backwards and trotted a few feet away into the trees. I heaved a sigh of relief and sat down.

"How bad is it?" A voice called through the trees. It was her.

"Depends on your definition of bad. Nothing's broken or brutally mutilated if that's what you mean but he did claw my left leg and bite my right arm," I replied feeling stupid for not talking to someone face-to-face or via cell phone.

"She."

"What?"

"She. My dog is a she." The girl repeated. Whoever she was, she had a nice voice.

"Oh. Well, does _she _have a name." There was a pause.

"If you can guess it," came the reply.

"Okay. Umm. . . ." This was ridiculous. We're both teenagers and here I am playing the guessing game tryin' to figure out a dumb dog's name. "Little Ann."

"No." I was about to guess again when she said, "She has all of her shots. You'll be fine."

"Oh, um okay. Do I still need to figure out her name?" Another pause.

"Yes. Two more tries and I'll get you somethin' to fix up those scratches."

"Um, I don't know if you can see from wherever you are but, these are a little deeper than _scratches._"

"What are you complainin' about? You can't even see 'em. You're wearin' a leather jacket and long jeans. You're fine."

It was true. I was wearin' a leather jacket and long jeans. "Fair enough. Um, Lassie."

"Are you serious? One more try."

I sighed, impatiently. "Uhh. . . . Grace."

"Wrong. Wait here." I heard footsteps walking away and fade into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I crawled into the cave and lay down. What else could I do? I kept praying, asking God over and over to please send someone to find me.

I was really ticked off at myself. First, I get lost. Then, I scare away some freaky chick with a dog and a gun. _And now_, here I am _spazing out_ because I was lost and didn't know where my daddy was. I was pathetic.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a huff. I sat up and scratched my head. _Let's see, what to do. . . . . _I looked around and crawled outta the cave. Slowly, I stood up and searched the trees. _Hmmm. . . . ._ I saw what could've possibly been a trail. "Well, it's all I got to work with for now," I said under my breath. I started following the path.

* * * *

I looked at my watch. 11:05. Mom would get back in about four hours.

"Okay," I breathed. "Nothing to worry about. Mom and Dad will never find out." I took a few more calming breaths and stood up.

Cautiously, I walked downstairs toward the back door. I cracked open the blinds and peered out the window. Nothing. Red whined causing me to jump. "I didn't know you were there silly girl," I cooed, rubbing his head. She wagged her tail then shuffled around in place. The potty dance. I laughed quietly and opened the back door. She shot outta there. I followed.

Standing on the back porch, I looked and listened. I saw. . . . nothing. A bird flew out of a nearby tree and I jumped again. "Goodness gracious, Shirley – it's just a bird," I scolded myself.

I sat down on the steps. I couldn't help but think of him. He was so. . . . something. I knew there had to be a word out there that could describe this mysterious pursuer, but I wasn't sure what. _How 'bout creepy or dangerous or out of place, _I thought sarcastically.

Out in the distance, through the trees, I heard Red bark followed by a human yelp. Petrified, I ran inside and grabbed my gun. Racing back outside, I froze halfway out the door. _What was I doing? I could get myself into even more trouble!_ I thought, walking backwards into the house. _No,no – you're just hearing things. Red just treed somethin' and now you gotta go catch it,_ myself argued. "Great, now I'm talking to myself and myself is answering," I grumbled as I strode down the steps at a brisk pace.

I quietly strode through the trees to where I heard Red fighting – or trying to – with something. I froze in my tracks when I saw what it was. Him. _He _was back. _He _was being attacked by _my_ dog. Now what was I gonna do. Well, I decided to do what any sane – or mostly sane – girl would do: I fired my gun.

* * * *

Out of nowhere the dog appears again and started attacking me! Caught by surprise, I hollered. He had chased me onto some nearby boulders but not before he bit my arm and clawed my leg. He was tryin' to jump up on the rocks with me when a gun was fired.

Startled, I hollered again. So did the dog. First I inspected myself then looked down at the dog. Neither one of us had been shot.

Someone whistled and the dog turned backwards and trotted a few feet away into the trees. I heaved a sigh of relief and sat down.

"How bad is it?" A voice called through the trees. It was her.

"Depends on your definition of bad. Nothing's broken or brutally mutilated if that's what you mean but he did claw my left leg and bite my right arm," I replied feeling stupid for not talking to someone face-to-face or via cell phone.

"She."

"What?"

"She. My dog is a she." The girl repeated. Whoever she was, she had a nice voice.

"Oh. Well, does _she _have a name." There was a pause.

"If you can guess it," came the reply.

"Okay. Umm. . . ." This was ridiculous. We're both teenagers and here I am playing the guessing game tryin' to figure out a dumb dog's name. "Little Ann."

"No." I was about to guess again when she said, "She has all of her shots. You'll be fine."

"Oh, um okay. Do I still need to figure out her name?" Another pause.

"Yes. Two more tries and I'll get you somethin' to fix up those scratches."

"Um, I don't know if you can see from wherever you are but, these are a little deeper than _scratches._"

"What are you complainin' about? She didn't even try to hurt you."

_Sure, that's what they all say. . . maybe._ "Fair enough. Um, Lassie."

"Are you serious? One more try."

I sighed, impatiently. "Uhh. . . . Grace."

"Wrong. Wait here." I heard footsteps walking away and fade into the distance.

* * * *

I walked down to my house, gun still in hand. _What am I doing? _I thought to myself as I walked up the back steps to my house. I rolled my eyes as I thought about he had exaggerated about his scratches. "He is such a city wuss," I told Red as I grabbed the Neosporin and some band-aids. She barked in reply. I laughed.

I approached the place I had left him. _Great. How am I gonna get these to 'im? Well, he has already seen me. . . . No! No, I can't do that._ I was having some issues inside my head and it wasn't too pleasant. I didn't even really wanna be here yet I was enthralled by this stranger.

My eyes rested on my dog. I crouched down. "Can you take these to that guy and then bring them back when he's done?" I whispered. She wagged her tail. I smiled. "Good." I carefully placed them in Red's mouth. She held them gently and trotted through the trees.

I peered out from behind the tree. "Chill out, she's just givin' you what you need. Just give it back to her when you're done and be on your way," I called from my hiding place.

He looked in my direction and I ducked behind the tree. "As much as I'd like to be on my way, I can't. I don't know where I'm supposed to be."

"Not here," I grumbled under my breath. "Well then you'll have to figure that out now won't you?" I looked around the tree again. He was puttin' a bandage on his forearm. He had some nice muscles. . . . I shook my head, tryin' to get the thought out of my head. _Goodness Shirley, you can never be with him or anyone else. _I started crying silently as I sat on the ground out of sight.

Red trotted back to me and dropped the stuff at my feet. She cocked her head to the side when she saw the tears streaming down my face. I smiled feebly and sniffed.

"Are you okay?" He called.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and hoped my voice wouldn't give me away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now how'd you get out here? Where are you s'posed to be?" _Phew. _

"I came up here with my dad and step-mom. We're supposed to be _bonding._" He didn't sound like that would be much fun.

"Well, do you know where they were when you last saw them?"

"They were just exploring. I tried to call them but I don't have any service up here. Look, why don't you just come out here so we can talk face-to-face."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I just can't. It's a rule. You're not even supposed to be anywhere near here." For no particular reason, I glanced at my watch. 11:45. I still had a while. Maybe I could figure out how to help him find his parents.

"Why?"

"I just can't okay? Do you wanna get back or not?" I exploded.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, sorry. How are you gonna help me if I can't see you."

"I can give you directions. I'll walk a few feet away in the cover of the trees and tell you where to go until we find them."

"How do you know where they are?"

"Are you at an actual camp site with cabins or are you stayin' in tents?"

"Cabin."

"How in the world did you get out here? There aren't any cabins within like twenty miles of here."

"Not cabin_s_, cabin. Singular. My dad's great-uncle had a cabin fifteen miles away from here. There's reception at his cabin somehow, so if I can just get back there then maybe I can call them and let 'em know I'm okay."

I thought this over. I knew where he was talking about. I didn't know that place could sustain human life. Guess I was wrong. "Okay, I know the place you're talkin' about. I'll help you find it –" I started.

"Great I –" he interrupted. I cut him off.

"On one condition: no one can know."

* * * *

A shocking statement to make. What could I do but comply her only request. "Okay. Which way do I go first?" I just wanted to get back to somewhere normal.

"Turn around and walk straight forward. I'll be over there."

I did as instructed, listening to her dog's footsteps. "Are you coming?" I asked as I continued walking.

"I'm right here with you," she replied, a few feet away, separated by the trees.

"How come I can't hear your footsteps?" I asked. Was she a lonely mountain spirit? Huh, yeah right.

"I'm just that good. Are you always this nosey?" She answered sarcastically.

"I don't know. Are you always this secretive and snobby?" I retorted.

"Turn left," she instructed coldly. "Your other left, stupid." She ordered when I accidentally turned right.

"So_rry_." We walked in heated silence for a while.

* * * *

"Sorry I snapped at you," I apologized. "Turn right."

He was silent. What was his _deal?_ I apologized but still, who was _he _to call _me _secretive and snobby? He had absolutely _no _idea what kind of life I had to live.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the names," he finally answered.

"Sure," I mumbled.

We were silent for a few moments before he started up with the questions again. "So, what is your dog's name?"

I paused wondering how much of my personal information I should actually divulge to this guy, even if it was just my dog's name.

"C'mon, it's not like someone's gonna hurt you or whatever just by giving me your dog's name," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Red," I finally answered.

"Red," he repeated. He sounded like he was considerin' the name. "I've got a Rottweiler. His name's Bowser. Like on Mario."

"Oh." I wasn't really sure what to say next. My social skills were, let's say, a little below average. "Turn right. Watch your head."

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes. "Left." Silence again.

"Do you. . . . have a name?" he asked.

"What?" I was surprised by his question and by the way I heard him tripping, he was too.

"I said, uh I mean, um. . . . never mind." I glanced his direction. I wasn't sure, but I thought I glimpsed him blushing through the trees. He was definitely not used to this kind of awkward conversation. Neither was I. . . .

* * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That was probably one of the stupidest things I had ever said to a girl. Sure, back home I mainly kept to myself but if I did try to get a date I never made a reference to a _video game._ I had also never asked if whoever the girl was had a name. I'd ask their name but not _'do you have a name?'_ What kinda stupid question is that?

"We're almost there," she announced. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get there.

Soon, I was able to see the old wooden cabin peekin' through the trees. _Yes! I can finally text Ethan and tell him about this crazy chick. _

As if she was readin' my thoughts, the girl suddenly says, "Remember, you can't tell anyone about me."

I shuddered at the tone of her voice. It was just. . . . weird. _Well, she did get me back. . . ._

"It's just beyond those trees," she stated. I glanced in the direction I'd heard her voice. "Don't try to find me again. I won't help you find your way back next time." Whoa. Her voice practically completely changed. It didn't even sound like the terrified girl that I discovered earlier. "Understand?"

"Whatever," I said after a moment. I tried to play it off like nothing.

Suddenly, something tackled me to the ground and laid on my back. "No, not whatever. If you try to find me again or tell anyone else, you _will_ regret it. Got it?" she growled in my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," I heard the smile in her voice. Can you say bipolar? She jerked me on to my feet but didn't let go. "When I say three, you're gonna go into your little cabin and play with your silly city boy toys and forget any of this ever happened. I'm gonna run as soon as I let you go even so, I'll know if you turn around to see me again, which I know you wanna do—" sarcasm, nice "—and you don't wanna see me if you turn around." She paused for an answer; I nodded. "Ready? One . . . two . . . three!" She roughly pushed me forward. I heard her dog running to catch up.

I shuddered. There was no one would find out about that. No one – especially Ethan – could ever find out some crazy chick roughed me up. I brushed off my shirt and walked inside.

* * * *

"I cannot _believe_ I tackled –" I stopped mid-sentence, my smile disappearing immediately when I realized what could've possibly made me spaz like that. "Red! It's happening again!" I cried to my dog sleeping on the couch, making her awake with a start. She gave me a concerned puppy look. "What if it really is?" She barked as if to say that it wasn't what I thought it was. I raced up to my room and slammed the door.

I pulled my shirt a little and examined my stomach in the mirror. Red whined outside my door. "Hush Red, gimme a sec!" She got quiet.

I breathed a sigh of relief at finding the lack of red spots on my stomach. I opened my door and let my coon hound onto my bed. "False alarm – well, so far. I'll know for sure when I take a shower tonight." _Mom and Dad can NOT_ _find out about my freak scene. Or that boy_, I thought calmly putting a Josh Turner cd into the player then laying down on my bed. His deep bass voice always calms me down completely.

I had drifted in and out of a daze-like sleep, when I heard the garage door creak open. "Shirley? Shirley, I'm home," my mom called from downstairs.

"Okay," I called back. She had gone to the store for more groceries and junk like that. She didn't actually spend too much time at home now-a-days.

One time I thought long and hard about why she was always gone. She didn't have a job outta the home. At the time I thought it was because she didn't like me and wanted to get away, now I think it's just so she has something to do when neither of us are particularly in the mood for company.

I trudged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

She turned around. "Hey honey. Can you help me finish unloading the car, please?"

"Yeah sure," I sighed. Dang, I was depressed again for no reason.

"Are you okay Shirls?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess," I lied.

"Alright then." She went back to unloading all the random [but probably muchly needed] stuff she bought.

I opened the garage door and walked down to the open trunk of the van.

* * * *

"Dad?" I asked over the phone. Sometimes Stephanie answered his cell.

"No, it's Stephanie." I rolled my eyes. _Of course._ "Where are you, Jesse? Are you okay?"

"Can you put Dad on?" I asked briskly.

"Sure thing sweetie." I hated it when she – or anyone else -- called me that. More quietly, I heard, "Andrew, its Jesse."

"Oh. Alright." He replied from a small distance. I heard it pass from her hand to his. "Where in the world are you boy? You got us worried sick!" He demanded loudly, into the speaker.

_Yeah sure I did._ "Look, I'm sorry. I just got separated from you guys and didn't know where you were. I didn't have reception so I went back to the cabin," I explained, already agitated with his anger issues.

"Well, just stay there. We'll be there soon. I'm glad you're safe." His voice was thick with fake concern. I knew he knew I knew it was just for Stephanie's sake. What he really meant was; when they got back, I was in a world of trouble and I wouldn't see my phone, iPod or anything else I loved for a _long_ time.

"Okay. See ya." He didn't hear me. He'd hung up before I said a word.

I groaned. Ever since he and Mom got divorced, he'd been near impossible to live with. I wanted to know why I couldn't just go live with her in D.C. He'd said that 'she wouldn't have been around to be a proper parental figure.' Yeah right, like he was supposed to be Dad of the year.

And in comes Stephanie. She was the reason they'd gotten divorced in the first place. She was about six years younger than my dad. That's not so bad I guess but she acts like she's still in college. And I've seen her checkin' out some other guys. I tried to tell Dad once but, he said I was bein' 'unreasonable and lyin' about a perfectly wonderful woman'. Yeah right.

The only good thing about all this is that I got to do some things that Mom would never have let me do. Like my piercings. I had a lip ring, and two ear rings on my right ear. My mom hated piercings anywhere but a girl's ear. Even then she only liked single piercings. She did think that some girls could get away with piercing their belly buttons but how in the heck was that gonna help me?

I also had a motorcycle. Mom hated motorcycles. And Bowser. I had Bowser. Mom didn't like Rottweilers 'cause they could be 'unpredictable'. I had argued that that was only 'cause of abuse and crap like that but she said no.

Well, now I had piercings, a motorcycle, and a Rottweiler. A pretty sweet deal. But it came with a lousy dad and his immature second wife. Awesome. I guess it sorta evens out. That doesn't mean I gotta be happy 'bout it though.

Maybe an hour later I was in the middle of texting Ethan tellin' him about how I got lost and found my way back – leaving out the girl -- and then callin' my dad and him overreactin' and how I'm not gonna be grounded for one or two weeks after this trip was over – not like this wasn't punishment enough.

I had just finished my story when in walked the happy couple. "Speak o' the devils," I grumbled. g2g c ya I pressed send then turned off my phone.

"Steph, why don't you go rest in the room? That was quite a tiring hike," my dad said, locking eyes with me.

"Okay, thanks honey. I'm glad you're okay Jesse."

Dad grinned until she was gone then took two giant strides over to me and grabbed my shirt pulling me up to his face.

I watched his face turn blood red in a split second and prepared for the worst.

* * * *

Dad got home around 7:30 as usual. We ate our Hamburger Helper in a strange silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just. . . . I dunno not really peaceful either, though. I dunno, I wasn't really there at dinner, I mean sure I was _there_ but I just kinda spaced out. I wouldn't have known even if they had been talkin'. I was too distracted about my skin. _What if it really was happening again? _

I hurried upstairs after puttin' my plate in the sink. I quickly grabbed my pj's and got in the shower hardly waiting for it to get as warm as I usually like.

For a few moments, I was fine. My stomach was the red I had feared so far, just the regular pale color it always was. I sighed thankfully and looked at my stomach one more time just to be sure. I sucked in a breath so fast I choked. My skin was darkening and getting red. I rubbed my hand over it and felt the hives that confirmed one of my greatest fears. _It _was coming again and _It _was already taking hold of my thoughts and actions. I began to sob. I cried so hard my entire body shook and I had to sit in down on the floor of the shower. The water continued to fall down on me as the tears continued to fall harder and harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning in my own bed and wondered how in the world I got there. I raised up my shirt and examined my stomach. The hives were still. My nightmare was my reality. _It_ was comin' back. Sometime soon, I would start to change. Mood swings, brute strength, black outs, danger. . . .

My spine started shakin'. I clenched my jaw shut and tensed every muscle in my body fighting against the curse that lived inside of me. I tried not to panic as I took deep breaths through my nose. My body shuddered violently as the beast tried to take over my mind and body.

I swallowed back the vomit that was crawling up my throat. My head began to throb as my every thought became consumed with forcing the beast back into the innermost depths of my mind.

* * * *

I woke up even more tired than when I fell asleep. I blinked several times before the room came into focus. I scratched my head as I swung my legs out of the bed.

I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and reached for my cell phone. I groaned when I remembered what all had happened yesterday. I slowly trudged to the small kitchen to find something to eat.

"Good afternoon," Stephanie called in her stupid sing-songy voice. I poured myself a bowl of cereal as she babbled on. "Nice of you to come back from the dead and join us."

"Lucky me," I grumbled sarcastically. I brushed past her to the table with my bowl of Lucky Charms. She followed me.

"So, how did you find your way back to the cabin on your own?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Just kinda wandered around until you found it?" she offered.

I shrugged again not even trying to disguise my dislike of her presence. She wasn't getting the hint. I was in a crappy mood and just wanted to be left alone. Couldn't she just give me that?

"Okay then. Well, your father and I are gonna go on another hike soon if you would like to join us. I'm sure he'd like that."

I kinda laughed and kept eating. _Yeah, like he'd want anything to do with me right now._

"I really think he would. Some quality time with the whole family, it could really do us all some good."

Luckily, I ran out of cereal. I stood up and took my bowl to the sink. I could feel her eyes on my back as I went back into my room and closed the door.

I flopped down on the bed and tried to figure out what I should do. Suddenly, my head started poundin' so hard I thought it'd explode. All my muscles locked up and I felt I'd barf.

Then, just as abruptly as it started, the pain stopped. I sat up on the bed and put my hand on my head. I felt a little dizzy. I decided to go outside and get some air. I threw on my _Vans_.

I opened my door and walked outta my room. My dad was makin' out with Stephanie on the couch. I felt sick again. I slammed my door shut startling them both. I smirked when I saw Stephanie turning red and continued to the front door. "Where are you going?" My father demanded.

"Out," I replied opening the door. He shot off the couch behind me and slammed the door closed.

"No you're not. You're staying in here with us."

I released my grip on the doorknob and turned to face him. I glared intensely at him. I glanced behind him at Stephanie. "Why?" I demanded evenly.

He glared back at me. "Because I said so and because you need to spend some time with your step-mother and me."

I turned away from him and headed towards the back door. He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him again. I glared at his hand on my arm then into his eyes. I jerked my arm away.

"Boy you fix that attitude real quick if you know what's best for ya."

"I thought you were supposed to know what's best for me," I retorted.

I was suddenly stumbling backwards with my hand on my face. I heard Stephanie start screaming at Dad. It took me a second or two to realize that my dad hit me. He hit me! I stood stock still for a few moments watching the adults fight then, realizing this golden opportunity, bolted out the back door. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better than here.

* * * *

I continued breathing heavily through my nose, still clenching my sheets. Practically everything hurt and what didn't hurt, was numb. It had subsided about seven minutes ago, but I was still too scared to move. This was the worst it had ever done other than actually coming out.

I heard my mom's voice call for me from down stairs. I didn't know what she was saying but I knew it sounded urgent. ". . . . in the yard. . . . secret room. . . ."

Completely forgetting my pain and numb legs, I leapt outta bed then fell flat on my face. I couldn't feel either leg. I sat on the ground for a moment before grabbing my dresser and forcing myself up. I hung onto the edge of my dresser, desperate for the feeling to return to my legs. Suddenly, I had the strange urge to look in the mirror. I looked up. My face was literally lily white, the irises of my eyes were blood red, and my pupils were tiny black dots as if I were somewhere bright and shiny despite the darkness of my room. That familiar fear and dread crawled into my mind again.

My mom's voice shook those feelings out of my head. Finally I could feel my legs and I raced downstairs. "What's wrong?" I demanded, squatting down next to my mom behind the kitchen counter.

"I told you to get in the secret room! What's wrong with your face? Shirley –"

"Don't worry about that now," I interrupted, "What's in the yard?"

"Not what; who. There's some kid in our yard. He's probably your age." Her eyes were wide with fear.

I struggled to remain calm. "What does he look like?"

"This is no time to try to pick up a date," she reprimanded.

"Seriously Mom. _What_ _does he look like?_ I may have. . . dealt with him . . . before. . ." I just kinda trailed off.

I saw the fury flash across her face but then the fear returned. She answered anyways. "A little taller than you, muscular build, black shaggy hair –"

"That's him. I'll be right back." I glanced over the counter and raced out the door, grabbing my rifle and a pair sun glasses Dad left on the counter.

"Shirley no –" I closed the back door, cutting her off.

I quietly snuck over to the picnic table and crouched on the ground, watching him. He was just sorta . . . . walking around. . . . I ran over to a nearby tree and loaded my gun. He turned around at the clicking of the bolt closing. I aimed around the tree and growled, "I thought I told you _not_ to come looking for me."

"I didn't," he replied sharply, trying to find me. "Look, it was an accident. It's a big jungle--"

"Forest."

"Whatever. How was I supposed to know you, of all people, lived here, of all places. I was just getting' away from my sad excuse of dad and his Barbie doll wife."

I lowered my gun but didn't move my finger from the trigger. "Why?" I was afraid to sound like I cared but. . . I kinda did. I don't even know this guy, why should I care?

There was a pause, while he tried to figure out if he should answer. "He hit me," he finally replied.

"Can't take a spankin'?"

"No! He hit me. . . he hit. . . . my face. . ." He seemed to break down in front of me. He didn't cry, but he sounded broken. Like he should cry.

"He hit your face?"

"Yeah. Why do you care? You're tryin' to kill me." His voice rose slightly, but I hardly noticed.

I almost stepped out from around the tree but then thought better of it. "No, it's just – look, it's complicated. Why'd he hit you?"

"'Cause he's a jerk."

I sighed. "There had to be some reason. . ."

"I found. . . . him makin' out with his step-wife and I got real ticked off 'cause he's been such a terrible dad. All he ever cares about now is makin' out with Stephanie and bein' mean to me and pretending to be a good dad but I know he really wishes I was in D.C. with my mom but she won't let me go up there with her 'cause she says she'd never be around so I'm stuck here and I just wanna go home."

I listened intently while he spilled his guts to me about his private life. He didn't even know me and I . . . did almost shoot him twice and Red did. . . attack him. . .

There was a long silence. I didn't know what to say.

"Forget it," he grumbled. He turned and started heading toward my driveway.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Home."

"It's three hours by car to the nearest town."

"I don't care."

Despite my better judgment, I ran after him. "Wait." I grabbed his shoulder. He stopped but didn't say anything. For some reason, I was scared to ask what I wanted to know. He stayed facing the opposite. I took a deep breath and let it out then changed my mind. "Come 'ere. Let's go inside." I took him by the elbow, he jerked his arm away but didn't protest.

* * * *

I followed her inside her garage. "This is as far as you can go," she said.

I shrugged. Like I cared. I felt her eyes on me as I looked around the three car garage, avoiding her face.

"Umm. . ." She didn't seem to know what to do now. Whatever. "I'm sorry."

I stared past her into the covered window. There was a woman standing behind the curtains, watching us. She disappeared into a room near the door when she saw me watching her. "For what?"

"Your dad." She sounded sincere. Probably all an act.

"Just forget it alright." I glared into those still covered eyes. I guess I stared too long, because she quickly looked down. She looked really different.

"Can I help?"

"Look! I said forget it! Okay? Just. . . . just leave me alone." I felt her eyes on my back as I opened the door and walked out. I closed it behind me and just stood there. Now where would I go? Home I guess. . . . or back to the cabin. . . .

I decided the cabin since I couldn't possibly find my way back to Nashville. As I walked through her backyard, feeling their eyes on my back, I couldn't help but wish she would come out and stop me again but I didn't know why. I had nothing more to say to her. Besides, what could she do for me? I mean, she's the one bein' all anti-the-world and livin' way up here where nobody had any business bein'. . . .

"Ugh. . . . ." I had been walkin' around for about an hour. I was lost. . . . again. And this time, that girl wasn't here to help me. _I don't need her help! I can find my own way. . . . _ I groaned and sat down on a rock. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes for a long time. _When I open my eyes, all this will be gone. I'll wake up in that stupid cabin with my stupid dad and my stupid step-mom and this will all just be a strange nightmare I never wanna have again. _

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I jumped [and almost yelped] when I discovered my dad staring down at me. _How'd he get here so fast? Wait. . . how'd I get on the ground?_

He pulled me up by my shirt. "What are you doin' out here boy?" He hissed. "You've been gone all night. Do you know how close I came to callin' the cops? It took me forever to find you!"

I had no idea what he was talkin' about. I'd only been gone for a few hours. "What are you talkin' about? I've only been gone a few hours."

His eyes became tiny slits in his bright red face. "Only a few hours?! You left yesterday afternoon and haven't come back to the cabin since then!"

Slowly, as he puffed angry breath in my face, I figured out what had happened. I'd fallen asleep on that rock and hadn't woken up for hours. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say is sorry?!" He yelled. He thrust me backward and turned away.

"It was an accident. I fell –"

"Shut up! I don't care about you excuses! It was stupid, selfish, and irresponsible! Do you have any idea what kinda torture you put me and Stephanie through?!" He hollered angrily inches from my face waving his hands around in big motions.

Now I was mad. "Torture? You're the reason I left the cabin in the first place! You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone but yourself. That's why Mom left. You don't ca –" My words were cut short when his fist met my jaw.

* * * *

Somethin' just didn't feel right, lettin' him walk away like that. It had bothered me all yesterday afternoon since he left.

I sat in my room, starin' out the back window into the trees, thinkin' about him. That's where I was when dad came home and that's where I was when Mama hollered up the stairs that dinner was ready.

When they had realized I wasn't coming, they both appeared at my door with frightened looks on their faces. I could do nothing but stare back at them. I was frightened too. What was this feeling I had for this stranger? My worst fear was that I was beginning to. . . . love him. . . That couldn't happen. Not with this monster inside of me.

* * * *

Dad dragged me into the cabin. Blood dripped from my nose and split lip. Stephanie gasped at the sight of me. "What happened, Andrew?!"

"I have no idea Stephanie. I found him lyin' on the ground like this, passed out," Dad lied. Lucky for him, Stephanie was oblivious and a total idiot. Anybody but her could tell these injuries were fresh.

"Here Jesse, come sit down and tell us what happened and I'll get you some ice," Stephanie said taking my hand and guiding me to the couch.

_Yeah, ice'll do a whole mess o' good. _I thought sarcastically. I wish they'd just let me go to bed. In my own home. . . I looked at Dad who gave me a warning look. "I don't know what happened. It's all a fog," I lied with a mocking tone. His fist flexed.

The cereal from yesterday afternoon decided to come visit us again all over the coffee table. Dad roared angrily and Stephanie gagged. Despite my surprise, I managed to throw my dad a very defiant and mischievous look before I passed out.

* * * *

I stared at Mom and Dad – he had taken a sick day today so we could figure what was happening. They stared back.

I had explained everything that had happened. They were at a loss for words. I awaited the worst. Red sat at my side, tense. She knew something was wrong too.

"Well. . . ." My dad finally started, "What are we going to do?"

Mom was shocked. "Why are you asking us? You always know what to do!" Her voice got higher and shriller with every word.

He put a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry. I just don't have a solution to this. Not yet, anyways. I never thought we'd have to deal with this."

"I'm sorry." I stared down at my hands.

I could feel both their eyes on me as Dad replied, "It's not your fault, punkin. It was a freak accident. We'll just have to be more careful for now."

"Yeah. . . . I know. . . ." I stood up and went to my room with Red at my heels.

I flopped down on my bed and hoped I'd sleep. I laid there in silence for about a minute. "Aaargh!" I groaned loudly. Red whimpered. I glanced down at her. "Oh no girl, it's not you. . ." I grabbed my _iPod_ and threw on my _Converses_.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as I passed her on my way to the stairs.

"I don't know." I kept walking.

"Didn't you hear your father? We have to be more careful!"

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. "I will be. I'm not going far. . . . just the tire swing." I saw the look of reluctance in her eyes. "I'll have Red, my gun, _and_ my cell phone. . . . I'll be fine"

"Okay. Don't be gone too long."

* * * *

I was jerked violently back into consciousness as I threw up again. I heard Stephanie and Dad talking outside my door. I laid my head back for a second and listened. "I think he threw up again." It was Stephanie. She sounded like she'd be sick too.

"Thank you Sherlock, I heard him," Dad retorted.

"Well!" She cried, indignantly.

Dad thrust open my door. "Oh great! What? You couldn't have made it to the bathroom?!" I just stared at him. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of bed. "Get out! Get to the bathroom and clean yourself up!"

I swayed for a second then did as he said. I didn't have enough energy to protest. Besides, I wanted this barf off me real fast.

I still didn't know what had happened to make me do this.

I locked the bathroom door and leaned on the counter, staring at my reflection. I looked at my shirt. "Ugh," I groaned. Carefully, I pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor then turned on the faucet. I splashed some ice water on my face and rinsed out my mouth.

I put lid on the toilet down and sighed as I sat down. I was tired and this barfing wasn't helping. I decided I needed a shower and turned on the hot water.

Right as I was getting into the shower, it happened. I saw her. That weird girl that helped me back to my cabin. No, she wasn't right there in the bathroom, but it was almost like she was. It was so weird. . . . It was kinda like a mirage or something. . . .

* * * *

"Whoa!" I flung backwards and landed hard on the ground. "Umph." I had seen him again. . . . standing just four feet away from me. I just couldn't get this guy outta my mind and now I was seeing him as if he was right here with me. . . . But he wasn't. It was a weird mirage kinda thing.

I rubbed my back as I stood up and climbed on the tire swing again. I closed my eyes, trying to get him out of my head as the tire swing began to spin in circles. This was crazy. He was all I thought about. His hair, his piercings, his eyes, his voice. . . . From what I had seen in movies, I was fallin' for him and fallin' hard.

I sighed and got down off the swing again. _You don't even know him! How in the world could you be falling in love with him?!_ I thought harshly. _There's just something about him that's. . . . intriguing. . . ._ _Great! Now I'm having conflicting thoughts!_ I was getting so frustrated at myself. _Lord, help me figure all this out. I don't know what to do. I can't start likin' him. That would put Mom and Dad in terrible danger. Not to mention him. What if I can't control this thing inside me next time I see him? I don't want to relive what happened all those years ago. . . . Please God. . . help me out here. . . ._


End file.
